Faces Old and New
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: Andros and the team head back to Terra Venture for an impromptu visit to meet the new pink ranger.  What they get is not what they had expected. [PRiSxPRLG]


He sat staring at the screen in front of him. There on the monitor before was a message from none other than Leo. Andros had been staring at it for the past few minutes in awe. They'd found a new pink ranger to replace Kendrix this fast. It seemed too goo to be true. He was so fixated on the message he didn't hear the footsteps behind him.

"Hey. You ok?" Ashley asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Huh? Oh…yeah. I just got a message from Leo. He wants us to go back to Terra Venture," Andros began.

"Back to Terra Venture? Is everything alright?" she asked, interrupting him.

"Everything is fine. He says he wants us to meet the new pink ranger. He was pretty insistent that we come. Said something about it being really important," Andros replied.

"They…found a new pink ranger?" Ashley squealed and as Andros nodded she went sprinting off. She returned some five minutes later with Cassie, Carlos and TJ.

"We have to go," Cassie said immediately.

"Yeah…I agree. I mean if Leo was so persistent that we come…we don't want to disappoint him," Carlos added.

"Ok…we'll go," Andros said with a small smile.

"DECA, set coordinates to Terra Venture," Andros instructed the computer. Within moments they were on their way.

On Terra Venture Karone was pacing back and forth outside Leo's door. She finally gave in and knocked. The doors parted and she rushed in. Leo looked up.

"Karone…are you ok? You look kind of…jumpy," he commented.

"Did you send the message? Are they coming?" she nearly shouted at him.

"Yes…they're coming," Leo answered, looking rather surprised at her energy level.

"Good…When do they get here? Oh I so need to change," Karone muttered mostly to herself.

"They should be here in a couple of hours," he supplied and she nodded before rushing off. She nearly ran Maya over as she rushed into their room.

"Karone what's the rush?" Maya asked, steadying herself.

"I need to change. He can't see me in this," she answered.

"Who?"

"The Astro Rangers are coming to visit," Karone said, trying to calm down.

"I just…don't want them to think I dress like this all the time," Karone answered, indicating the tight leather outfit.

"But…you do dress like that all the time," Maya commented.

"I know that…but they don't have to," Karone muttered and went searching through her closet.

Karone was still in the process of hunting through her closet when Andros and the team touched the Megaship down on Terra Venture. Leo went out to meet them. On his way he ran into Maya.

"Hey Maya. Have you seen Karone? The Rangers are here," Leo stated.

"Uh…last I knew she was knee deep in shirts," Maya answered. Leo had to stifle a smirk.

"How about you go let her know they are here. I'll go get Kai and Damon," he added and they parted ways. The guys reached the docking port just in time to greet the Astro Rangers.

"Andros thanks for coming," Leo said, shaking Andros' hand.

"No problem, Leo. I didn't really have much of a choice," Andros whispered.

"So where is the pink ranger?" Cassie inquired. Damon and Kai looked at Leo.

"Coming. I think," Leo answered. Back inside Maya found Karone fixing her make up.

'Come on! They're here," Maya said, tugging on Karone's arm.

"They are? Oh I'm coming," Karone squealed and checked her hair one more time before they headed. They reached the inner gate and Karone stopped.

"Aren't you coming?" Maya asked.

"Yeah…I'll be right there," Karone answered, shooing Maya on ahead. Maya shrugged at her friend's bizarre antics and joined the rest of the team.

"Where is she?" Leo hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

"She'll be here," Maya assured him. Karone took several deep breaths before she morphed. She pushed the gates opened and walked out to the mass of people. Leo and company turned and all raised their eyebrows. She just inclined her head at them and walked past them and right up to Andros.

"Power down," she said and the pink costume disappeared.

"Surprise," she said.

"Karone? You're the new pink ranger?" Andros gasped and she nodded. He grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"This is a surprise," he breathed, holding her tight.

"Uh…Andros…" she began.

"I can't breathe," she rasped and he let her go.

"Sorry…it's just…I wasn't expecting this," he admitted.

"Neither was I. But it's great isn't it. I mean…we're both Power Rangers now. Just like we always wanted to be," she said, smiling up at her sibling.

"Wait…how do you know Andros?" Damon asked.

"He's my brother," Karone replied.

"So that's why you wanted me to get them here. So you could tell him," Leo said with a laugh.

"Don't laugh," Karone shot and he backed off.

"I'm glad you did. This is great," Andros exclaimed, pulling Karone into another hug.

"Andros…I think they'd like to keep the new ranger," Ashley hissed.

"Thanks," Karone gasped, once again wiggling from her brother's grip.

"You look amazing," her brother said, indicating the flowing soft top and skirt.

"Thanks," she said with a sky blush.

"It's not what she usually—" Maya began but got her foot stepped on.

"Wears," she got out as she hopped on one foot.

"You didn't have to dress up just for us Karone," Cassie said.

"Sure I did," she said, glaring at Maya.

"Come on. I'm sure what you usually wear is fine," TJ added. With a sigh she snapped her fingers and her usually tight leather suit appeared.

"Or not," Carlos sniggered.

"You seriously go around in that?" Andros rasped.

"Oh stop freaking out. Just be glad a certain best friend of yours isn't here. You'd have to be more worried about him," Karone snapped.

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?" Andros asked and Karone just shrugged.

"Look…I just wanted you to be happy for me, Andros. I wanted to show you that because of you, I'm doing something good," she said, taking his hand.

"Of course I'm happy for you, Karone. I'm really proud of you," he said, squeezing her hand.

"Thanks for inviting us. Stay in touch. Maybe come visit Earth some time…or KO-35," he said, smiling down at his baby sister.

"I won't be a stranger," she promised and gave him one quick hug.

"You know…since you came all this way…why don't you at least stay a little while," Kai suggested.

"Come on. We have a lot to catch up on," Karone said, ushering her brother and friends back inside.


End file.
